The Beginning Of The Twist
by x-TorchwoodFan-x
Summary: Ianto thought his life was perfect. Until something happened which turned his life around. Can Jack bring his old life back?
1. Chapter 1

Jack watched over Ianto as he slept. Thinking in his head that he could have picked absolutely anyone to be with but he chose this particular Welshman. The way his eyes glistened and the way he always looked good in a suit - especially if this suit was red!

"You know it's rude to stare." Ianto said opening his eyes. Jack smiled at him as he kissed Ianto softly.

"I'm sorry but you look so adorable when you're asleep." Jack replied. There was something about this Newport born boy that he loved, but he didn't know what it was exactly.

"How long have you been awake?" Ianto asked.

"Not long. Couldn't sleep. Having a relapse over what happened to Owen and Tosh whenever I close my eyes." It was difficult for Jack. Difficult for Gwen and difficult for himself. But he knew Jack was hit the hardest. Gwen had Rhys to comfort her. Now he knew all about Torchwood he could understand how she felt. How she saw things. Jack only had Ianto and Ianto was trying his hardest to help Jack through it.

"It's difficult I know Jack. But like you said. We have to keep doing what we do. For Tosh and Owen's sake." Jack let out a huge sigh and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. He knew Ianto was right. He was always right. That was why Jack liked him so much.

"Thank you Ianto."

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"For being there for me. You didn't have to stick by me." Ianto knew that he had to shut Jack up because he would get all emotional. He loved Jack and he knew Jack loved him. He knew Jack would never do anything to hurt him. Or would he?


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto woke up Tuesday morning to the unusual sound of the phone ringing. He rushed out of bed to answer it but missed it by seconds. "Bugger!" he thought to himself. However, he didn't miss the answer phone message that followed it.

"Jack. It's Lucy. Remember me? Look, I was just calling to say I need to speak to you. It's kind of urgent. Ring me back when you get this… I love you." Tears began to roll down Ianto's cheeks. Was what he heard real? There was only one way to find out.

When Ianto Jones arrived at the Torchwood Hub, he was welcomed to the same old site - Gwen fussing over something Jack had her doing, Rhys making a nuisance of himself as per usual and Jack trying to figure out how Owen managed to have so many documents unfinished.

"Mr Jones, you are late." Jack's voice echoed around the whole Hub.

"Sorry. Overslept. Jack can I have a word?" Ianto asked. He knew Gwen and Rhys were listening in now. "In private," he added.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to my office." Jack replied flirtatiously. He had no idea what happened this morning. Once they entered Jack's office, Ianto exploded into anger.

"Who's Lucy?"

"You what!? I've never heard of anyone called Lucy!"

"Oh don't give me that crap Jack. You can't lie!"

"What is all this about?" Ianto was beginning to get impatient.

"Some woman called Lucy rang for you this morning. Said she needed to speak to you urgently."

"Oh that Lucy. She's working on something for me." Ianto knew Jack wasn't telling the truth.

"So why would she say 'I love you' at the end?" Jack sighed. He couldn't lie to Ianto anymore. And he wasn't going to either.

"I didn't want to lie to you. Nor did I want you to find out the truth." What was he saying? Ianto thought.

"Jack, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON NOW!" Jack sighed before he started explaining himself.

"A month ago I got drunk in a bar. It wasn't planned. I had just had a rough day." Jack began.

"But we were together a month ago."

"I know. And it was a stupid mistake I know. That is why I didn't tell you."

"You slept with another person whilst we were together! I don't believe you Jack Harkness!"


	3. Chapter 3

"He cheated on you! The evil basterd!" Gwen told Ianto as she was comforting him at her flat.

"It happened a month ago and he never told me." Ianto tried to hold back the tears in front of Rhys but he knew he couldn't do it.

"All those times in the past month he was apparently working lat. How do I know he wasn't seeing that bitch?"

"Ianto mate there is nothing you can do about it now." Rhys said placing a steaming mug of tea in Ianto's hand. "The only thing you can do is find out what this Lucy bird has to say for herself and go from there." For once Rhys was right. Ianto knew he needed to know what Lucy actually wanted with Jack before he told Jack it was over.

"You're right Rhys." Ianto said after taking a gulp of his tea. "I need to give Jack the benefit of the doubt and find out what she wants with my boyfriend." Ianto knew this was the right thing to do, even though Gwen was telling him otherwise.

"Ianto he cheated on you! He has no right to earn your respect after what he did to you."

"You think I don't know that?" Ianto shouted. Gwen and Rhys backed off in shock at Ianto's tone of voice. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to go with Rhys on this one Gwen." Rhys smirked as Ianto said this. He knew he had said the right thing this time, even if it was advice about a woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour after the major row, Ianto found himself back in his flat. Maybe persuasion would get Jack to find out what Lucy wanted.

"Jack you here?" Ianto asked putting his keys on the table and making himself a coffee. He couldn't stomach Rhys' toilet water he calls tea!

"You came back." A voice from Ianto said. Ianto turned round to see Jack standing at the door.

"I'm going to forgive you Jack." Jack's face lit up at the sound of Ianto's beautiful Welsh vowels in his head again. "But on one thing."

"Anything Ianto. Anything."

"I want you to ring Lucy and find out what she wanted this morning." Jack's face dropped.

"Can't you just leave it Ianto? What happens in the past usually stays in the past."

"How can I leave it Jack? My so-called boyfriend had an affair with a woman we don't even know and I am supposed to forget it. Pfft I think not Jack!" Jack sighed and dipped hid head.

"Fine. I'll ring her now." Jack walked over to the phone and re-dialled Lucy's number.

"Hi Lucy, it's Jack. Sorry I didn't get to the phone this morning. Was at work. What can I do for you?" Jack asked.

"I need to see you Jack." Lucy replied. What was it about her Jack liked exactly?

"No you don't understand Lucy. I am with Ianto. What we did was just…" Jack didn't have time to finish his sentence before Lucy let out her bombshell. Jack put down the phone so quick it was like it was on fire.

"She's pregnant… And I'm the father!"


	5. Chapter 5

On the outside Ianto was upset. He couldn't give Jack a child and now someone else was it hurt. But deep down he was ecstatic! Jack would make an excellent dad he just knew it. And Ianto was happy for Jack. He really was.

"Jack you are going to make an excellent father. I just know you are." Jack looked so ashamed it broke Ianto's heart.

"We are going to make excellent fathers Ianto." Ianto looked confused.

"What do you mean we Jack? It's your child not mine."

"I know. But we are going to adopt the baby. Us two. Together. We are finally going to have our own family." Ianto's face went from sad and dismal to glistening. Was Jack for real? He always wanted to be a father but he wanted to wait for the right person. When he met Jack his world changed. he saw a whole new light. Saw everything in a whole new perspective. Ianto Jones knew that the Captain who was standing right in front of him was the right person. Captain Jack Harkness was his captain. And no-body could change that.

"Jack are you serious?" Ianto asked just to make sure.

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" Jack gave Ianto his signature Harkness smile and placed his hands on Ianto's waist. "Ianto Jones you are my everything. Ever since I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you. And now I have been given the chance to start a family I couldn't be any happier."

"But wouldn't Lucy have something to say about it? I mean it is her child as well. I have no say in the matter." Ianto looked into Jack's glistening sky blue eyes and started to gently caress his chest. He knew how to make the Captain go weak at the knees and he was going to try every possible option to make this happen.

"Don't worry about Lucy. I'll talk to her in the morning and arrange something. She's young. She won't want a child cramping her style." Jack pulled Ianto closer to his body so that their faces were inches apart. Jack loved the smell of Ianto. It made him feel like he was at home. And he knew now he was at home. He passionately kissed Ianto softly on the lips as he began to caress the lower part of Ianto's back. Just like Jack, Ianto also had weaknesses. And the Captain knew which buttons to press to reveal these weaknesses.


	6. Chapter 6

As Friday morning rolled around, Ianto Jones couldn't help thinking to himself that his life was perfect. He had a good job, great friends and a loving partner. But the best part of them all was that he was now going to have a family with his lover.

xxxxx

Ianto watched Jack as he slept. His hand brushing over the Captain's soft brown hair. The sound of him lightly snoring as he slept made Ianto smile proudly. He loved his Captain and loved spending every single moment with him. There was only one thing playing on his mind. It was the fact that two of his team mates were not able to share Jack and Ianto's happiness with them. Ianto knew Tosh would have loved the fact that there would be a new arrival to the Torchwood 'family' as it's called and Owen would have loved the baby - even if he didn't show it. If you had ever wanted a babysitter then Owen would have been your man.

xxxxx

Bringing Ianto back to reality was the fact that Jack began to stir in the bed. Seconds later the Captain's eyes opened and Ianto gave him a smile.

"Good morning gorgeous. How are you this morning?" Ianto asked softly.

"I'm good actually. It was good to have your warmth last night. It's been a while since I held you in my arms like that." Jack replied locking eyes with the Welshman.

"Well you've been working long nights at the Hub so we haven't been able to spend that much time together." Ianto didn't like saying those words as he knew his lover was bedding another woman for the past month.

"Yeah well I am sorry for that. But now we have all the time in the world. And I don't want that to change." Jack snuggled into Ianto's chest and he started caressing his arm. Ianto closed his eyes and breathed in the Captain's scent. He then started stroking Jacks hair again. He knew that Jack was his and for once in his life, Ianto Jones had been given meaning again through Captain Jack Harkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gwen Cooper said as she was enjoying her coffee. "Jack… A father… There is no way that can be possible!"

"Believe me Gwen I was as shocked as you are." Ianto replied. He looked up towards Jacks office and saw Jack watching him. Had he spoke to Lucy? Was he watching him as a hint for Ianto to go up there? You could never tell with the Harkness.

"I'll be back in a minute. Got to take the captain his coffee."

"Oh he's 'The Captain' now is he?" Rhys said sarcastically. Ianto shot him a scouring look before heading up to Jacks office. Ianto knocked on the closed door before entering.

"Come in." A familiar voice came from inside. Ianto entered the office and saw Jack sitting at his desk with his feet up.

"I bought you some coffee sir. Industrial strength. Just how you like it." Ianto placed the cup on Jack's desk and went and sat on Jack's sofa.

"I spoke to Lucy this morning." Jack began. He didn't sound to happy Ianto thought.

"What did she say?" Ianto asked back. Jack got up off his chair and went and sat next to Ianto. He took Ianto's hand and looked him in the eyes. He then began to smile.

"She's going to be a surrogate for us… We are going to have a baby!" Ianto's face lightened up. He was going to be a father.

"Jack that's brilliant! I love you so much!" Ianto put his spare hand on Jack's face and kissed him. This was the best moment in his life. And his lover was going to experience it with him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3 months later before Jack and Ianto heard anything from Lucy. Ianto was starting to get paranoid.

"What's going on? Why hasn't she rang us? It's been 3 months! Has she lost the baby?" Ianto was pacing about Jack's office.

"Can you calm down please Ianto? You're making my head hurt with all your pacing." Jack replied as he sat at his desk with his arms folded.

"Yeah but what if something's happened Jack? What if there is something she's not telling us?" Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto. He took his loving tea-boys hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Trust me babe, everything is going to be fine." At that instant Jack's phone began to ring. "Look who it is." He answered the phone to be welcomed by the gorgeous and gracious tones of Lucy. "Lucy how can I help you?"

"I'm having a scan tomorrow. You know, to see what sex it is and everything. I just thought that you might want to come along with erm… Ianto. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but the offers there."

"Where and when and we'll be there."

"12.00 at St Mary's Maternity."

"Ok. Thanks Lucy. See you tomorrow." As Jack put his phone down, he shot Ianto a massive grin.

"What is it? What's happened?" A fretting Ianto asked.

"If you stop worrying then I will tell you." Ianto sat down on the sofa and crossed one leg over the other. He folded his arms as he listened to the gracious tones of the captain. "Everything is fine. Baby's fine. In fact Lucy is having a scan tomorrow and said we could go if we wanted."

"Really? Wow…That's erm… Excitable." Ianto said lost for words.

"Glad to hear it. I knew you would be pleased. Jack said as he sat down next to Ianto. "This is the best opportunity for us. This is what we always wanted."

xxxxx

As Saturday morning rolled by, Ianto Jones couldn't be anymore happier than he was. "I'm going to be a father," he kept saying in his head. Over and over again he kept thinking about the scan and how they were going to turn the spare room in the flat into a nursery for the little one.

"You ready?" Jack asked as he found Ianto drinking his coffee.

"Yep. Ready to go. Which hospital is she at?" Ianto asked picking up the SUV keys.

"St Mary's Maternity. She said she would meet us there at 11." Jack looked at his watch. "So we had better get going." The drive to the hospital was short lived by Ianto because he had so many thoughts and emotions running through his head. Before he knew it he was standing at the SUV in St Mary's Maternity waiting for Lucy.

"Jack… Ianto…" A voice said from behind them. They both turned round to see Lucy walking towards them.

"Here comes mum-to-be." Jack said as he kissed Lucy on the cheek. "How are you darling?"

"Ah not too bad. The usual things that occur with a pregnancy and all. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm good." Ianto just kept quiet. Even though Lucy was a lovely girl, he still couldn't come to terms with what happened.

"What about you Ianto? How are you doing?" Lucy asked graciously.

"Ah you know. Same old same old. Work mainly." Ianto replied.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted. "Shall we get going?"

xxxxx

They waited 30 minutes before they were seen by the midwife. Ianto was beginning to grow impatient.

"Miss Lucy Carter. Dr Johnson will see you now." The tannoy said

"About time too!" Ianto burst out saying. Lucy laughed. They all walked into the exam room to see a tall brunette haired man waiting for them.

"Good morning. My name's Dr Johnson. I will be your midwife during your pregnancy. Now if you would like to lay down over on the exam bed we will begin." As a nervous Lucy laid down on the exam bed, Ianto and Jack went and stood next to her. Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Now this is your 12 week scan. It should determine the sex of the baby and whether he or she is healthy." Johnson began. He looked over at the two men standing next to the bed. "And which of these fine looking gentlemen is the father?"

"We both are." Jack said as Johnson began the scan. "Well technically I am the biological father but we are adopting the baby."

"Babies actually." All of their faces looked shocked. Did he really say babies?

"Hold on… What did you say?" Ianto said in amazement.

"Babies. You are going to be the proud fathers of twins. Both of them boys."


	9. Chapter 9

"I like Callum," Jack said as the team were eating dinner. It was three hours after the Captain and his young lover were told they would be fathering twins.

"Callum is a nice name. It would suit one of them." Gwen replied.

"So that's one down. Just one to go." Ianto said after finishing his mouthful.

"Do you want a Welsh name or just any old name?" Rhys asked.

"I think any name. It widens the choice." Jack replied.

"What about Tom? It's short and simple."

"I don't want my son named after a geriatric singer thank you." Ianto said putting his foot down.

"How about Jamie?" Gwen began. "It's simple and would go with Callum."

"Callum and Jamie. I like it!" Ianto said. "What about you Jack?"

"Anything fine by you is fine by me Ianto. You should know that by now." Jack replied to his lover smiling.

"So are they going to be Harkness or Jones?" Rhys asked.

"I thought we should double-barrel it to Harkness-Jones." Ianto began. "That way we don't have to have a domestic about it."

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen said. At that time Ianto's phone started to ring.

"Lucy. Everything ok? What's happened?"

"Everything's fine. Can I meet you somewhere Ianto? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure. How about by the water tower?"

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit." as Ianto put his phone back in his pocket, he got up and walked to the sofa to grab his jacket.

"Sorry guys but I have to go out for a bit."

"What did Lucy want?" Jack asked worryingly "Why did she ring you and not me?"

"I don't know Jack." He went over and kissed the Captain. "I'll be back as soon as I can I promise."

As Ianto arrived at the water tower, he saw Lucy waiting for him.

"Hey Luce. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I know I haven't known you long and I was the bitch that nearly broke your heart and everything." Ianto didn't know where this was going. "But I want you to be there when I go into labour. I know Jack should probably be there seeing as he is biologically the twins father but I want you there instead." Ianto was speechless.

"Lucy. I don't know what to say. Of course I'll be there." Ianto hugged Lucy as she let out a small laugh.

"There is one slight hitch though." She added.

"What's that then?"

"Ianto asked.

"As much as Jack is gonna hate it and kick up a fuss but I don't want him there until after the twins are born. The only person I want there is you. You got that Ianto?"

"Yep. Just give me a call whenever you need me and I will be there for you. I am going to be there every step of the way I promise."

"Thanks Ianto." Lucy said giving him a passionate hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."


	10. Chapter 10

"YOU WHAT!?" The Captain shouted as Ianto told him what Lucy had said. "How could she do that to me? I am their father! I have rights!"

"Oh what and I don't? Jack it's what Lucy wants. No matter how much you kick and scream she is not going to change her mind." Jack's face turned to fire. He was about to explode.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do Ianto Jones. They are my kids!"

"THEY ARE ALSO MINE JACK!" Ianto snapped. Jack punched Ianto straight in the face and knocked him flying. Ianto landed on the corner of the breakfast bar and laid on the floor, his nose and lip pouring blood onto the floor.

"Ianto are you ok?" Jack asked once he had taken his anger out on Ianto. His face was so shocked it was as if his fists reacted before his brain had.

"Just get out of my flat Jack. I don't want to talk to you at the moment." Ianto got up and went to the bathroom to inspect the damage done by Jack. When he heard the front door slam shut he went into the kitchen, sat on the floor behind the breakfast bar so he was out of sight from anyone who walked through the front door and began to cry. Tears stung his bruised face as they trickled down his face and joined with the blood pouring from his nose and lip. Blood spattered on his crisp white shirt turning it a shade of crimson. What had possessed Jack to do that? He would never usually hurt Ianto over something like this.

10 minutes after the massive row which left him beaten up, Ianto Jones found himself laying on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered to clean the blood off his face because he wanted Jack to see the full extent of the damage he had caused. His eyes were getting heavy and he was beginning to dose off as the front door opened.

"Ianto.. You still up?" The distinct voice of the Captain echoed through the flat. Ianto quickly rose from the sofa and went into the bathroom to escape Jack. He cleaned most of the blood off of his face from his nose and lip but hadn't noticed the cut on the side of his head that seemed to have poured out blood as well. He darted out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you're still up. I need to talk to you." Jack said as he leant on the kitchen doorframe. Ianto ignored him and continued to look out of the window onto the bay.

"Look Ianto don't be like this. I can explain."

"What is there to explain?" Ianto asked turning round so Jack could see his face. "Because of you I now have a black eye and a bust lip. No explanation needed." Ianto began to feel faint. 'Could be my head' he thought.

"Ianto look at you." Jack began. "I am so sorry for what I did. Please can you forgive me?" Ianto's vision went all blurry and then……… NOTHING


	11. Chapter 11

**This is quite a short chapter I am afraid readers. It was all I could think of without babbling on about random things. I hope you enjoy (:**

Ianto woke up the next day to find himself in his bed with the Captain next to him, brushing his hand through Ianto's hair. How did he get here?

"Hey gorgeous. How do you feel this morning?" Jack said in his subtle tones.

"Apart from a bruised face, black eye and busted lip? Oh I'm great!" Ianto snapped back. He still hadn't forgiven the Captain for what he did last night. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted last night and I put you in here." Ianto could remember what happened before he blacked out more clearly now. "All I want is forgiveness Ianto. I don't know what came over me last night and I certainly didn't want it to end like it did." Ianto could see in Jacks eyes that he truly meant it and was willing to forgive him.

"I forgive you Jack. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You respect Lucy's wishes. You don't go anywhere near her before the twins are born. Do it for her."

"But…"

"No buts Jack. It is what she wanted. No matter how much you kick and scream about it she isn't going to change her mind." Jack sighed and lowered his head. It pained Ianto to see Jack like this but he knew it was the right thing.

"Ok. I promise you I won't go near her. She wants you to be there and I respect that. But make sure you ring me as soon as she's had them you understand?"

"Crystal Captain." Ianto smiled and kissed Jack on the lips, taking in the smell of his lover once more, knowing that he had such a perfect life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Background information: It's been 6 months since Jack and Ianto were last seen in this story. Since then they have turned Ianto's spare room into a nursery for the twins, Lucy has had 2 more scans and she is now in the last month of her pregnancy.**

The mood at the Torchwood Hub was different than usual. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Ianto Jones was in the archives humming to himself when his phone started playing Simple Plan's 'When I'm Gone' in his pocket.

"Ianto Jones." He answered.

"Ianto. It's time. I need you. NOW!" Lucy's voice said in between breaths.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Putting his phone back in his pocket, the young archivist sprinted up to the main area of the Hub, nearly knocking Gwen flying in the process.

"Whoa! Steady on there Ianto. What's the rush?"

"Lucy's gone into labour. If Jack asks where I've gone say you haven't seen me."

"Will do." Ianto kissed Gwen on the cheek and ran out of the Hub and to the SUV.

5 minutes later Ianto found himself at St. Mary's Maternity rushing through the doors in desperate awe to find Lucy.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Lucy Carter is?" He asked one of the midwives.

"I'm heading there now. Follow me." The tall brunette man said.

"Hold on. I know you. You're erm…… Dr. Johnson that's it." Ianto said.

"I take it you're the father then." Johnson replied as they walked to the labour suite. It took them 2 minutes to get there but to Ianto it felt like 2 hours. When they got there Ianto saw a breathless Lucy laying on the bed. Ianto walked over to her and took hold of her hand.

"Ianto I am so scared." Lucy told him. He kissed her on the top of the head before saying,

"I'm here now. Everything's gonna be all right."


	13. Chapter 13

Half an hour later Ianto was outside on the phone to Jack. A large grin was plastered across his face.

"Oh come on Jack, pick up the sodding phone!" he hissed to nothingness on the phone.

"Hello, hello, hello. Where are you?" Jack answered.

"Finally! I've been trying to get hold of you for the past 5 minutes!"

"Sorry. Left my phone on my desk. What did you want?"

"I was ringing to say that mother and babies are doing fine." Ianto had to hold the phone away from his ear as Jack whooped with joy on the other end of the phone. "I'm waiting outside for you." Ianto hung up the phone and waited patiently for Jack. He kept smiling to himself. Ianto Jones was now the proud father of two healthy bouncing boys.

"Ianto." Jack's voice echoed behind him. He turned around and smiled at Jack. When Jack reached him he put his arms around his lover and kissed him.

"How are they doing?" Jack asked once he pulled away.

"Absolutely fine. Do you want to see our beautiful baby boys?"

"Well durr!" Jack said. Ianto smiled at Jack and led him inside to where Lucy was.

"Stay here a minute Jack." Ianto said as they reached Lucy's room. Ianto walked in to see Lucy feeding one of the boys. "Hey darling. How do you feel?" Ianto asked calmly knowing for well his lover was standing outside waiting to see his children.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess. Bit tired. Do you wanna take over feeding for a bit? Seeing as you are going to have to get used to it anyway."

"Yes of course I will." Ianto replied taking the baby out of Lucy's arms.

"So, which is Callum and which is Jamie?" Lucy asked.

"This one is definitely Callum. He looks like he might have a bit of cheekiness to him." Lucy smiled.

"I think you're right. I'll just write Jamie's name on his wristband so we can decipher who is who." Lucy replied to Ianto.

"Thank you for all this Luce. You don't know how much this means to me." Ianto said. He kissed Callum's head and then placed his son in his cot. Only then did he remember Jack was outside.

"Oh Christ! I forgot Jack was outside." Ianto said walking over to the door. "In you come Jack." He said. As Jack walked in Lucy smiled at him.

"Hey daddy. Come see your sons." As Jack walked over to Lucy's bedside, he let out a small whimper. Ianto went and stood behind Jack and snaked his arms around Jack's waist. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Welcome to the world kids." Jack said before he turned round and kissed Ianto's forehead.

This was the start of their new life. And nothing was going to change that for the world.


End file.
